


Bad Timing

by andrea_deer



Series: Kissing Meme [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones being Bones in the background, Cracky, Getting Together, Kissing Meme, M/M, No Beta, Vulcan Kisses, alien pollen confessions, bad timing, surprise vulcan kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: Kissing meme: Kirk/Spock - 13 - A kiss we had to wait for  (Yes, this was most often asked for prompt, what can I say? This time it turned cracky.)   Jim strongly believes that Spock has the worst timing ever witnessed in a living person.    It's not even about that time, when Spock got him suspended for alleged cheating right before the attack on Vulcan and all cadets being called on their assignments.   Although it really does prove Jim's point.





	

Jim strongly believes that Spock has the worst timing ever witnessed in a living person. 

It's not even about that time, when Spock got him suspended for alleged cheating right before the attack on Vulcan and all cadets being called on their assignments.

Although it really does prove Jim's point.

This time it's even worse, because Spock just possibly might be dying. Or something. And he decides to tell Jim that he cares for him and that he finds Jim really highly attractive and aesthetically pleasing. And if Jim didn't already know that Spock got drugged with some weird plant pollen, those confessions would've really clued him in.

And if not that then Spock leaning into him and being all snuggly and cozy would've been a final and definitive hint, really.

The problem is, he's not sure how bad it is. Sure, Spock is pretty drugged, that much is obvious, but Jim's not sure how dangerous it really is. And Spock pouting, because Jim doesn't want to kiss him is not helping matters. Jim has been a captain of a starship for almost four years, he can deal with stressful and unexpected situations, but nothing in his training and experience ever prepared him for Spock acting this weird.

It should really be rather funny, he thinks, but can't shake the feeling of dread that's enveloping him instead. It would've been funny, he supposes, if he was sure Spock is going to be fine. And still want to kiss Jim, when he's back to his usual self.

Just in case he won't Jim resists his attempts at the moment and compromises by agreeing to hold his hand instead.

Spock calms down, but he's burning hot, more so than usual, and holding Jim's hand and humming to himself and really, whose idea was it to go for an away mission without Bones? Jim's tying the good doctor to Spock for the next away mission, whether they like it or not. If they manage not to kill each other, it raises their chances of survival quite significantly.

Jim holds his communicator and waits for Scotty to fix their transporters and beam them up. Spock hums something that sounds suspiciously like a country ballad and Jim starts reconsidering his idea to tie him up with Bones. Clearly the doctor is a bad influence.

For all the waiting their trip to the medbay is rather anti-climatic. Bones takes one look at Spock, snaps a picture of his beaming smile for future reference and blackmail material, and stabs him with a hydrospray that makes him back to normal within minutes.

Jim is polite enough to wait until the medical team moves away from Spock, though he has to ignore the eye-roll Bones' sends his way.

"So... Since we still seem to be holding hands, does it by any chance mean you'd still like to kiss me?" Jim asks with a beaming smile that he hopes looks welcoming and not half as desperate as he feels.

Spock's cheeks turn green as he refuses to look up from their joined hands.

"I'm afraid I have misled you," he says seriously and Jim feels his heart sinking a bit.

"Oh?"

Spock raises their joined hands, focusing Jim's attention on them as well.

"Vulcans kiss with their fingers."

Jim stares at him in shock. That was...

"That's cheating!" he accuses and notices how Spock's mouth twist into a small, smug smirk.

He stares at it for a short moment, thinking he really waited more than long enough. He leans in and kisses the corner of Spock's mouth, just where it twists into a barely visible smile.

Spock moves his fingers against Jim's, sliding them softly, while he moves to align his mouth at the best angle to Jim's to deepen the kiss. He's just licking Jim's mouth open, when they're interrupted by the string of colorful cursing coming from the door.

Spock really has the worst timing.


End file.
